My Struggle IV
| }} /Credits|Credits}} #Multimedia|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} |airdate = March 21, 2018 |written = Chris Carter |directed = Chris Carter |viewers=3.43 |rating= |prev = Nothing Lasts Forever |next = |prevarc=Ghouli |season = 11 }} "My Struggle IV" is the tenth episode and season finale of the eleventh season of The X-Files. It was written and directed by Chris Carter. Synopsis Mulder and Scully rush to find an on-the-run William while the Cigarette Smoking Man pushes forward with his ultimate plan. Summary Following the events of "Ghouli ", William has become a fugitive from government agents as he is pivotal to the Cigarette Smoking Man 's plans. Reflecting on his difficult childhood, he resolves to find the Cigarette Smoking Man to learn the truth about his nature. Mulder and Scully receive a call from Monica Reyes , warning them that William has been taken into custody and is being escorted to a government warehouse in Maryland. Scully, who has been struggling with illness and visions of the future by way of her psychic link with William, predicts that he will not be there. Mulder infiltrates the building, but is forced to kill the agents and Mr. Y before he can question them. He finds no trace of William. Scully identifies a cluster of lottery winners in north-eastern Tennessee, which she believes is a side-effect of William's presence. Mulder picks up the trail but is himself followed by a government agent. William hitches a ride with a truck driver, only to terrify him with his powers. Mulder quits in frustration and instead anticipates that William is heading for Norfolk. Meanwhile, William is picked up by the agent following Mulder. With the help of Sarah Turner and Brianna Stapleton—the two girls at the center of the "Ghouli" episode—and her friend Maddy, Mulder finally locates William in a hotel in Norfolk. He convinces William to talk to him as a unit of soldiers, lead by Erika Price , locate the agent's car. The agent is dead, having been torn apart by William. Price's unit descends on William's hotel room and attempt to arrest him. William turns his powers on them, causing them to explode. He nearly loses control and kills Mulder, but regains his composure and flees the scene as the media descends on the hotel. In a bid to buy Mulder more time, Scully contacts right-wing online webcaster Tad O'Malley and claims that the incident at the hotel was part of the project to release a man-made pathogen developed from an alien virus. Mulder is named as the source for the story, prompting Director Kersh to order Walter Skinner to shut down the X-Files once and for all and to dismiss Mulder and Scully from duty. Scully receives another vision, this time of Mulder's death and pleads with Skinner to help her save him. Mulder follows William to an abandoned factory on the coast. Scully arrives shortly afterward and Mulder suggests that they give up trying to find William because he doesn't want to be found and because they cannot protect him. Scully refuses to back down, pressing Mulder for details when the real Mulder arrives; the Mulder Scully spoke to was William in disguise. As the two chase him through the factory, Skinner realizes that they have been followed by Reyes and the Cigarette Smoking Man. The Cigarette Smoking Man forces the car to run Skinner down. Skinner shoots and kills Reyes and attempts to outrun the car; Skinner is seemingly crushed between two cars. The Cigarette Smoking Man confronts William (still under the disguise of Mulder) on the waterfront. William taunts him, challenging him to kill "Mulder". The Cigarette Smoking Man shoots him in the head and he falls into the water, mirroring Scully's vision of Mulder's death. The real Mulder appears, shooting the Cigarette Smoking Man, who realizes that he has killed William. He falls into the water and his body is carried away by the current. In the aftermath, Mulder and Scully comfort one another. Scully accepts that she was never William's mother, describing him as an experiment that was implanted in her. Having finally learned the truth about William's parentage, Mulder struggles with the knowledge until Scully reveals that she is pregnant with his child, a seeming impossibility. As the two embrace, William resurfaces from the water elsewhere, conscious and alive. Trivia *This episode marks Gillian Anderson's final appearance as Dana Scully. *This might be the final episode of the series, assuming no future revivals are greenlighted. Cast Starring *David Duchovny as Special Agent Fox Mulder *Gillian Anderson as Special Agent Dana Scully *Mitch Pileggi as Assistant Director Walter Skinner Guest Starring * Barbara Hershey as Erika Price * William B. Davis as Cigarette Smoking Man * Annabeth Gish as Monica Reyes * Joel McHale as Tad O'Malley * James Pickens Jr. as Alvin Kersh * Miles Robbins as Jackson Van De Kamp/William Mulder * A.C Peterson as Mr. Y * Madeleine Arthur as Sarah Turner * Ben Cotton as Mr. Paulsen Co-Starring * Austin Dunn as William (14 years old) * Bentley Hixson as William (5 years old) * Rogan Christopher as BDU Team Leader * Mark Acheson as Trucker * Madelaine West Duchovny as Maddy * Henry Mah as Night Manager * Sarah Jeffery as Brianna Stapleton * Thomas Nicholson as Black-Fatigued Soldier * Jodi Pongratz as Female Attendant * Gerry Rousseau as Homeless Man * Zak Santiago as Mr. Green Multimedia Images MS4_001.jpg MS4_002.jpg MS4_003.jpg MS4_004.jpg MS4_005.jpg MS4_006.jpg MS4_007.jpg MS4_008.jpg MS4_009.jpg MS4_010.jpg MS4_011.jpg MS4_012.jpg MS4_013.jpg MS4_014.jpg MS4_015.jpg MS4_016.jpg MS4_017.jpg MS4_018.jpg MS4_019.jpg Videos File:The X-Files "My Struggle IV" (Promo Spot) File:An End That Must Be Faced Season 11 THE X-FILES File:Mulder & William First Meet s11e10 File:The X Files 11x10 last scene File:Mark Snow - Jackson’s Action (The X-Files My Struggle IV - 2AYW10) References External Links * * * =Episode Navigation= Category:TXF episodes 10 Category:Mythology episodes